An Angelic Caretaker
by Princess Dash
Summary: Karen McCormick has finally been thrown out by her drunk father, and her Guardian Angel takes her into his care, How will Mysterion take care of her?
1. Chapter 1

She never thought he would actually do it, she always thought he was being his usual self...but tonight has proven her wrong...

a young 6 year old girl sat in a dark alley, wearing what she was wearing when she was forced out of her own home. a long sleeve light blue top with hearts and pink pajama pants.

Her mousy brown hair was tied into two pigtails with pink bows. Beside her sat a pink princess doll, She picked it up and spoke to it.

"I suppose it was bound to happen Pinky, i never thought it would happen though..."

the young girl sighed and hugged her knees close to her chest.

She jumped when she heard running footsteps, she hid herself in the darkness as best she could, but when she saw the figure jump over to the building next to her, she gasped.

"Guardian Angel..."

She sighed when the figure didn't come back, she figured that the person didn't quite see her. but she was mistaken.

As she was laying down on the cold concrete ground, she saw someone peek they're hooded head into the alley, then she heard the most comforting voice she knew.

"K-Karen...?"

"Guardian Angel!"

The person came into the light that was nearby, He wore a dark purple cloak with a green question mark on a spring along with a black mask, he also wore a lavender jumpsuit with a green M on his chest, he wore his underpants on the outside of his jumpsuit, he also had green gloves and brown boots.

Karen slowly sat up and faced her protector with a sad smile.

"I missed you." She said.

"Why are you out here?" He asked with his usual rough voice.

"Daddy finally ignored Mommy and threw me out.."

the figures eyes widened in worry and shock.

"Did he now?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Karen replied.

Mysterion had enough, he had been keeping Karen safe and happy under his watch for a while and never once had he seen something like this. He finally made his choice.

"It was about time you got out of that house but now, you have no one out her to look after you."

Karen looked away and closed her eyes.

"So, i'll do it."

Karen gasped and looked back to her Angel, was he actually offering to be her caretaker?

"What do you say?"

Mysterion held out his hand for her to take.

Karen took a few moments to think, she would take his hand and be with her Guardian Angel for the rest of her life, or she could turn away and struggle to look after herself. She made her choice.

Karen reached out and grabbed his hand gently.

Mysterion helped her to her feet gently and lead her out of the alley.

"We should find somewhere we can take shelter for the night." Mysterion said.

Karen gave him a side hug which he gently returned.

"Don't thank me Karen. you need someone to look after you. So, why not someone who already takes that place?" Mysterion said.

Mysterion looked to the park up ahead and figured they could settle there for at least one night.

Mysterion carefully lead Karen to the park and they settled under a nearby tree.

Karen rested her head on Mysterion's lap gently, she began to feel him petting her hair.

"Guardian Angel? why didn't you just take me home like always?" Karen asked.

"Because i am assuming that you'd end up in the same place again the next day. So, i don't see a point."

Karen nodded and got settled.

"Get some sleep Karen. i'll try and figure out something, i promise." Mysterion said.

"Okay, Goodnight Guardian Angel." Karen replied.

"Goodnight Karen."

When Karen was fast asleep, Mysterion's mind was racing, he just agreed to care for his little sister! He had already been doing that to best of his ability's but, he just signed up to be her Guardian, he has a lot of work ahead of him...

"I'll do the best i can Karen. you know i will..."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came and Mysterion slowly woke up, rubbing his tired eyes. Mysterion looked down to find Karen still sleeping peacefully, he smiled and picked her up gently.

"Don't you worry Karen, i'm gonna do my best to look after you." Mysterion whispered.

Mysterion then began to walk around the town looking for somewhere that he and Karen could stay.

He soon spotted an abandoned cottage big enough for two, he right away claimed it as his own.

"All this place needs is some fixing up and decoration and it can be perfect for Me and Karen!"

Mysterion gently set Karen down and began to do his best to fix the run down cottage, he planned to go get wood and more supplies later.

* * *

When Karen finally woke up, she saw that she was in an abandoned cottage, and Mysterion was gone. She began to shake in fear.

Did he really leave her to survive after he promised to look after her?

"Good morning Karen!"

He didn't!

Karen shook her head and looked to the door to find Mysterion standing with wood and tools, to fix up the cottage for them.

"Guardian Angel! I thought you left me!" Karen exclaimed.

"I would never leave you and you know that." Mysterion replied gently.

Karen rushed up and hugged her protector as if he were the only person left on earth.

"I just left to get some supplies for this cottage." Mysterion explained.

"What kind of supplies?" Karen wondered.

"Just some wood and tools, Decorations are for later."

Mysterion playfully ruffled Karen's hair and began to work on the cottage they were going to call home.

Karen laid back down on the floor and relaxed herself.

"I wonder what'll happen to me and my Angel, i pray nothing.." Karen said.

* * *

Sometime later, Mysterion finally stabilized the cottage and cleaned it up a little, now all that was left was to get some, food, water, and bed supplies but it'll be fine for now.

"There we are, it's stable. it's even more than stable, i managed to fix the holes it had as well so, i think we can call the cottage finished." Mysterion said.

Mysterion looked around and saw Karen in a corner staring at her princess doll.

"Karen? Is everything okay?" Mysterion asked.

"I can't believe they actually threw me out."

Mysterion's eyes widened as he saw what she was feeling.

"Karen, it's as you said, it was only a matter of time before it happened. If you want, we can go back to your house and get your stuff." Mysterion said.

"Not now."

Mysterion sighed and sat next to her as she quietly cried.

"Shh, there there, it's okay. I'm here." Mysterion cooed.

"Guardian Angel, even if i'm staying with you, will everything still be the same as it was?" Karen wondered.

"No matter where you go, No matter what you do, i will always be here."

Karen leaned onto him and relaxed.

Maybe, things will be okay...


	3. Chapter 3

That next morning, Mysterion walked to the McCormick household to collect Karen's things. He climbed into Karen's bedroom window quietly, so he wouldn't alert his Parents.

He collected Karen's clothes, her toys, and her drawings. Once he was done, he quietly climbed out of the window and ran back down to the abandoned cottage.

He set up a place for him and Karen to sleep for the nights, a place to make the meals, and much more things like that.

Karen was in a corner playing with her Princess doll happily, he knew that he would have to take her to school as Mysterion and walk her back as well, but He knew he could figure something out.

Night fell and Mysterion was tucking Karen into her sleeping back with her doll close to her.

"Goodnight, Karen. i'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight angel."

Mysterion climbed into his sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep, but sometime in the night, he could hear whimpers and shaking.

"Karen...?" Mysterion called tiredly.

"No...no!"

Mysterion climbed out of his sleeping bag as fast as he could and gently shook his sister.

Karen let out a gasp and looked up at Mysterion.

"Angel!"

Mysterion gently wiped away her tears.

"It's over, you're safe now." Mysterion assured.

Karen enclosed him in a hug of fear.

"Shh, it's okay." Mysterion cooed.

Karen soon fell asleep again.

Mysterion went back to sleep soon enough.

* * *

The next morning, Mysterion slowly woke up and realized he had to get to school.

He woke Karen up gently, he tried his best not to be too rough with her.

Karen began to stir and very slowly woke up.

"A-Angel...?" Karen said tiredly said.

"Wake up, Karen. you have school you know?"

"No, i don't wanna!" Karen tried to go back to sleep but she knew her Angel would not stop.

"Come on, i'll take you there."

This got Karen up.

"Alright."

* * *

They were now walking to school, Mysterion knew he'd have to change at school, so instead of taking the bus, he'd walk Karen there.

They soon arrived and Mysterion hugged Karen gently.

"I'll be back to pick you up after school okay?" Mysterion asked.

"Okay, Guardian Angel."

"Have a good day." Mysterion said.

"Okay."

Karen then ran off to join her own friend group of Tricia Tucker and Ike Brovloski.

Mysterion quickly hid from sight and pulled on his orange parka quickly, changing back from Mysterion to Kenny McCormick.

Kenny left his hiding spot and met his friends as the bus pulled up to the school.

("Hey guys.") Kenny said.

"Kenny!" Kyle and Stan exclaimed.

"Where were you dude?" Kyle asked.

("I'll explain later.")

* * *

Lunch time came around and the boys sat they're usual table, Kenny noticed his friends were all staring at him.

("What?")

"Where were you, Kinny?" Cartman asked.

("My parents threw Karen out of the house so, i promised to take care of her as Mysterion.") Kenny answered.

"What? Dude! You can't take care of her!" Kyle said.

("Why not?") Kenny asked.

"Because, she needs everything that you couldn't give her!" Kyle said.

"But, we can help."

The three boys looked to Stan at his statement.

"Dude! Are you crazy?!" Kyle said.

"No, Kenny and Karen need help, Kenny, if there's anything you need, i'm open." Stan reassured.

("Thanks Stan.") Kenny said

"I guess i'll help as well." Kyle said.

("Thanks Kyle.") Kenny said

"I ain't helping, i think Kinny's lost it." Cartman remarked.

("I've managed to find a cottage for me and Karen and stablize it. I've also collected Mine and her stuff from my house.") Kenny said.

The boys were shocked at what Kenny had done so far.

"Wow, maybe you can do this." Stan said.

("Yeah.")

* * *

After school, Kenny changed back into Mysterion and awaited Karen on the school roof, He watched as Karen looked for him, He jumped down soon after she gave up.

"Over here, Karen."

Karen gasped and rushed up to hug him.

Mysterion stroked her hair gently as she hugged him.

He walked her home as she told him about her day.

He was listening to her but what his friends had said ran through his mind.

Maybe if he played this right, Maybe he could succeed.

Maybe Karen will be happy for her life...


	4. Chapter 4

Days pass, and Mysterion and Karen soon adjusted to their lives, Mysterion eventually fixed the cottage they lived in thanks to Toolshed's help and now that everything was decorated and set, Mysterion and Karen were prepared for the future.

Right now they were in the living room Mysterion was thinking of a way to get money for the house while Karen was drawing on some paper.

"I could go back to City Wok, but then again. that was only for Karen's doll..." Mysterion spoke.

Karen eventually left the living room and entered her bedroom.

"I suppose, City Wok is my best bet right now."

* * *

Soon, Kenny got his job back at City Wok and arranged everything with the owner.

Everyday, Kenny would take Karen to school as Mysterion, then he would be at school as himself, and at the end of the day he would take Karen home as Mysterion and then change back and get to work then by night he'd watch over the town.

So far, it had been a pretty good system, But, when they're parents realized both Kenny and Karen had gone missing, they posted posters with both children and reported to the police.

When Kenny first saw the posters, his eyes widened. He guessed that his Parents would eventually figure out that they had left, but he didn't think out a plan to save him and Karen from it.

Kenny changed back into Mysterion and rushed to the cottage, Where Karen was fast asleep in her room. Mysterion was thankful for this because she didn't need stress.

"What do i do? What do i do? What do i do?!"

Mysterion was pacing back and forth with his head racing.

"I should've prepared for this beforehand! Why didn't i?!"

Mysterion breathed to calm himself.

"Relax, you can get through this. You always do, and you always will. You've just got to keep the police and our Parents away from here."

Mysterion soon retired for the night as well.

* * *

The next morning, Mysterion rubbed his eyes and slowly rose. He prepared himself for the same routine for the day. Only this time it may be a bit harder.

Mysterion walked down the hall to the living room and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Mysterion then heard his phone ring and looked at whom was calling, it revealed to be Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, what's up?"

 _"Dude! The school is filled with Police cars and stuff! School is out until some investigation is over."_

"Yeah, my parents figured out that me and Karen left and they think we're missing."

 _"Maybe you should go back."_

"No way dude! I just got Karen and i's life sorted, there's no way i'm going back after this."

 _"Your choice, dude. Just be careful ok?"_

"Yeah, thanks for the warning. You wanna come over and bring Ike?"

 _"Sure, it's better than listening to my mom."_

"Alright, see ya."

 _"See ya."_

And with that the conversation ended.

Mysterion had an adventure ahead of him...


	5. Chapter 5

Minutes later, Kyle arrived at the cottage after Mysterion gave him directions. Kyle was impressed at how Mysterion had fixed the place. He assumed the two were inside. He walked up and knocked on the door, a few seconds later, Mysterion opened the door.

"Hello, Kyle." Mysterion greeted.

"Hey dude."

Mysterion let Kyle and Ike pass and closed the door.

"So, what's up?" Kyle asked.

"The same as normal." Mysterion replied.

"Where's your sister?"

Mysterion realized he asked Kyle to bring Ike for Karen.

"Hold on a second." Mysterion looked down the hallway, "Karen! Can you come here a second?"

Karen shyly walked to the three.

"Yes, Guardian Angel?"

"Kyle brought his brother Ike to play." Mysterion said, lifting her chin to look up at him.

"Kare-bare!"

"Hi Ike!" Karen said.

"Karen, why don't you and Ike go play in your room? I want to talk with Kyle."

"Okay!" Karen said as she took Ike's hand and lead him into her bedroom.

"What up dude?"

Mysterion sighed and looked at Kyle.

"Kyle, i'm at a fork here. My parents have the cops called on us and i worry that they'll eventually destroy the peaceful life Karen is having right now."

Kyle could see the worry and fear in his eyes.

"Mysterion, if you need my help again, i'd be more than glad to do what i can."

Mysterion got an idea.

"There is one way you would help."

"What's that?"

"With me being so busy swapping from Myself to Mysterion, i don't really get much time to be with Karen. As Mysterion, i have to wake her up and get her ready for school, take her back from school and watch the town, As Myself, i just got my job back at City Wok."

"Wow dude, that's a mouthful."

"Tell me about it." Mysterion replied.

"Well, if you need me to babysit Karen, i can do that, i can even bring Ike over so they can play."

"Thanks Kyle, i owe you one." Mysterion said.

"As for your Parents, there's not a lot i can do there."

"I'll figure something out. Thanks for coming over." Mysterion replied.

"Its no problem man, i should get going soon. Ike!"

Ike then re-entered the living room.

"Big brubber?" Ike said.

"Time to go."

"Otay!"

Mysterion watched as Kyle and Ike walked through the front door and gently closed it.

* * *

"Ike? Why do you have makeup on?"

"Kare-Bare!"

"I knew it."


	6. Chapter 6

That next morning, Mysterion went out to get supplies for the cottage and things for Karen, while she slept.

Little did he know, while he was gone, his parents had found the cottage and took Karen from her room and hid her away from anyone whom wished to take her again.

When he returned, he called, "Karen! Wake up sleepy head!"

No response.

"Come on, karen. Don't give your angel the silent treatment."

Still no response.

Mysterion's stomach dropped, surely she should respond after two calls, right?

Mysterion dashed down the hallway and slowly opened Karen's bedroom door. To his horror...

Karen was gone...

"Karen?! Karen!" Mysterion called.

Mysterion fell to his knees, he had broken his promise to protect his sister, the one who looked to him for Comfort, Guideance and Protection.

He growled and vowed.

"Do not fear Karen McCormick. Your Guardian Angel will rescue you..."

* * *

Carol McCormick cradled her daughter as she returned to they're run down home and she returned the child to her bed.

"Angel..."

Carol's eyes widened, an angel?

Karen relaxed at the thought of her angel.

Carol shook the thought out of her head, and left her daughter to sleep.

Mysterion ran as fast as he could to the McCormick household, being careful not to bump into any of the family members.

He swore that if he has to do this more than once, he'll just take Karen away from South Park and this way they wouldn't find her and take her.

Mysterion came up to the house and made his way to the back of the house, he climbed into Karen's window and quietly entered her bedroom.

He walked up to her and gently shook her.

"Karen? Karen, wake up."

Karen began to stir and tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"An...Angel?"

Mysterion gently lifted Karen into his arms and held her in a cradle, she had to be the most precious thing he had known. He was NOT going to let her not be treated so badly.

"Let's go home." Mysterion whispered.

Karen latched onto Mysterion and allowed him to carry her all the way back to the cottage.

"Karen, you need extra rest, i'll put you back to bed."

Mysterion walked into Karen's room and laid her on her bed.

"Sweet Dreams Karen."

* * *

A few minutes later, Karen rubbed her tired eyes and stood from her bed.

Karen heard panicked speaking from the living room, she quietly peeked down the hallway, she saw her Angel and Kyle talking but her angel sounds worried...

"I don't know Kyle! i don't know what to do!"

Mysterion paced as he tried to plan out how to protect Karen from they're parents.

"Me neither dude, i only babysit Karen, If i need to be Human Kite i'll do it." Kyle pondered

"Kyle, i think we need all of Coon and Friends this time." Mysterion said as he looked back

"If they take Karen again, i'll make them pay..."


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days went by pretty smoothly, Karen went to school happily, and Mysterion watched over her as best as he could.

But, one day as he was going to pick Karen up from school, He saw his Parents walking up, but Karen knew who to go to...he hoped...

* * *

Karen pushed open the school doors and her eyes widened, both her Guardian Angel and her Mom and Dad were standing outside.

"Karen! My baby!" Her mother cried.

Karen looked to her Guardian Angel whom was trying not to look worried, but she could tell he was.

"Come on, Karen, let's go already." Her father called and once again, he was drunk.

At the sight of her drunk father, Karen knew who to go with.

Karen walked to her Guardian Angel.

"K..Karen?" Her mother said.

"Can we go, Angel?"

Mysterion took her hand and was about to walk away when...

"YOU!"

Mysterion turned around and glared at the couple.

"YOU TOOK HER! WHY! WE LISTENED TO YOU AND YOU TAKE HER!"

"Miss, i didn't take her, your husband threw her out because he was drunk! She needs someone who is capable of taking care of her!" Mysterion called, pulling Karen close to his side.

"We do take care of her!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Mysterion finally let out.

Mysterion saw Karen was getting tired and nodded to her.

"If you so much as touch her again, i will make you pay..."

Mysterion and Karen disappeared with a flick of his cape.


	8. Chapter 8

They reappeared back in they're cottage, as if nothing had happened, Mysterion looked down at his frightened sister and looked at her with Sympathy.

"Karen, you're safe. They won't get to you here." He assured.

Karen looked up at her Protector with tear filled eyes, What had she done to deserve this?

"How can i be sure of that, Angel?"

Mysterion's eyes widened, normally Karen would have taken his comfort, but...She just rejected it?

"Karen, Do you really think i'd let them get to you?"

Mysterion gently lifted Karen's head up so they're eyes locked.

"I don't know anymore..." Karen replied.

Mysterion kissed Karen's forehead gently.

"Go play in your room, i need to do something."

Karen nodded and walked to her room.

"I need Kyle."

* * *

Mysterion called Kyle back to the cottage and told him everything that had happened.

"Wow, i didn't think it would be this bad..." Kyle said.

"I know, and i'm worried sick for her."

Kyle put a hand on Mysterion's shoulder in comfort.

"Thank you, Kyle."

"No problem, Mysterion. It's the least i can do, you've kept our town safe, it's my turn to return the favor."

* * *

Karen grew curious over her Angel and quietly snuck out of her room, She peeked around the corner and watched as quiet as she could.

"I don't know, Kyle! Maybe i should just give up..." Mysterion said.

Karen quietly gasped, her Angel wouldn't give up...

"No way dude! If you need my help then tell me!" Kyle shouted.

"Then help me with my parents..."

Kyle was at a loss, but he had to do his best.

"How can i help?"

Mysterion got an idea.

"I want you to bring Karen here from school, That way i won't have to swap so much!"

"You got it."

Karen walked back to her room. She didn't know what to do, so she laid on her bed.

"Angel won't bring me home anymore..."

Karen began to cry, but not out of her Angel. But...out of fear of her Mother and Father...


	9. Chapter 9

Mysterion sighed and faced Kyle but stopped when he heard his sisters weeping.

"Kyle, i'll be right back."

Mysterion walked down the hallway to Karen's bedroom and knocked.

"Karen, are you okay?" He asked.

"You can come in, Angel." Karen replied.

Mysterion opened the door and walked to Karen's bedside.

"Karen, what's wrong?" He asked, gently stroking the childs head.

"Angel, i'm scared. I'm scared Mommy and Daddy will take me away again." Karen said.

"They won't. I won't let them, and Kyle is going to bring you home and he won't let them hurt you."

Karen buried her head into her Mysterion's chest.

"You want me to sing to you?" Mysterion asked.

Karen weakly nodded and steadied herself.

 _"I can't say that everything's okay_

 _'Cause I can see the tears you're crying_

 _And I can't promise to take the pain away_

 _But you can know I won't stop trying"_

Mysterion lifted Karen's head to look at him.

 _"I'll be the angel by your side_

 _I will get you through the night_

 _I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own_

 _'Cause when you're down and out of time_

 _And you think you've lost the fight_

 _Let me be the angel_

 _The angel by your side."_

Mysterion could feel Karen slowly relaxing herself. He continued.

 _"I know it feels like you're running out of faith_

 _'Cause it's so hard to keep believing_

 _But if I can bring a smile back to your face_

 _If for a moment, you'll forget all about it."_

Mysterion wrapped his arms around his sister and held her tight.

 _"I'll be the angel by your side_

 _I will get you through the night_

 _I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own_

 _'Cause when you're down and out of time_

 _And you think you've lost the fight_

 _Let me be the angel_

 _The angel by your side."_

Mysterion began to tuck Karen into her bed and smiled.

 _"'Cause this won't be the last time_

 _You'll need a little hope_

 _But I want to be the first to let you know."_

Mysterion laid a kiss on Karen's forehead softly.

 _"I'll be the angel by your side_

 _I will get you through the night_

 _I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own_

 _'Cause when you're down and out of time_

 _And you think you've lost the fight_

 _Let me be the angel_

 _The angel by your side."_

Mysterion watched as Karen slowly fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Karen."

Mysterion greeted Kyle as he re-entered the Living room.

"Dude, what happened?" Kyle pondered.

"Karen just needed a little reassurance." Mysterion said.

"Alright dude, i gotta go. Call me if you need something."

Kyle then walked out without another word.

* * *

The song is this chapter is 'Angel by your side' by, Francesca Battistelli, this song is one of the songs that symbolizes Mysterion and Karen's relationship. So i thought it'd be a nice little lullaby~

-PrincessRD


	10. Chapter 10

As Kyle walked home, he couldn't help but get a sense of fear for Kenny and his sister. He knew Mr and Mrs McCormick had tried to take back they're daughter, and they had every right to.

But he also knew that Kenny and Karen had the worst life ever. They were poor so they couldn't afford a lot of survival necessities such as, clothes, food, water and more.

Kyle let out a sigh and continued on none the less.

* * *

Mysterion sat on the couch as he returned from another night of crime fighting. he noticed that Karen was laid a few inches away from him.

"She must have wanted to wait for me but fell asleep in the process."

Mysterion chuckled quietly and lifted Karen into his arms, he held her in a cradle gently and carried her to her bedroom.

Mysterion slowly laid Karen on her Princess bed and covered her in the blankets

but as he was about to leave he heard a small whimper come from Karen. She was having another nightmare...

* * *

She was surrounded in Darkness, she was afraid, but not for long. Her Guardian Angel appeared and held her but...

A few moments passed and she was yanked out of her angels arms by her parents whom had Red eyes, her Angel using his Angel wings to try and catch her but failing.

At last she was thrown into a Dungeon cell with her Parents having the key.

She was never to see the light of day...all because of them...

* * *

Karen was jolted awake by her worried and concerned mysterious Guardian Angel.

"Karen, how many nightmares must you have?"

Karen cried quietly feeling as though she made her Angel upset.

"I'm sorry, Guardian Angel. i didn't mean to make you mad."

Mysterion's eyes widened and took Karen into his embrace, wrapping his cape around her softly.

"No, Karen. you didn't make me mad. I'm just worried for you." Mysterion whispered.

Karen snuggled her head into Mysterion's shoulder.

"I love you, Guardian Angel."

"I love you too, Karen. i always will."

And so, they cuddled on the couch that night.

* * *

Kyle was awakened by the sound of his phone and looked to see who was calling.

It was Eric Cartman, fatso...

He answered anyway.

"What is it Fat boy?" Kyle greeted.

"Wow Kahl. is that anyway to treat your friends?"

"Cartman, it's late. we have school in the morning. Tell me what you're calling for so i can go back to sleep." Kyle demanded.

"Stan says he'd like to join you when you go to Babysit Kinny's baby sister, and why he didn't call you himself. Don't ask, he's just being his little hippie self."

"Well, i'll talk to Stan tomorrow and i'm guessing you wanna come to?" Kyle pondered.

"Eh, why not? I wanna see how-"

"Shut up fatso. I'm gonna cut you off right there, Goodnight."

Kyle hung up the phone in anger.

"We shall see how Mysterion reacts to this."

* * *

The next day continued as planned, Kyle talked to Stan and Kenny about Babysitting, Kenny seemed okay but warned Kyle if Cartman did anything to his sister, he'd make Cartman regret it and Kyle would be replaced.

Kyle knew he meant it to...

* * *

The time came where Kyle, Stan and Eric had to go watch Karen while Kenny was out on Patrol.

"Remember Cartman, if you hurt Karen in anyway. Mysterion will be after your fat butt."

"First, I'm not fat. I'm big boned. Second, i would never harm such an innocent soul." Cartman remarked.

Kyle knocked and said, "Karen, it's Kyle, i'm here to babysit you again."

Karen rushed up to get the door but when she opened it, she started to show fear.

"W-Who are they?"

"Karen, this is Stan Marsh." Kyle gestured to Stan who gave a friendly wave. "And this is Eric Cartman." Eric nodded.

"They had asked to come along and your Guardian Angel said it was okay."

Karen stepped aside and allowed the three inside.

"It's nice to meet you Karen." Stan said.

"What's up, girly?" Eric remarked.

Karen smiled shyly.

"I wanna tell you something Karen." Stan knelled in front of Karen. "I know what's it's like to be the younger sibling, I have an older sister who's always mean to me but i still love her, even if she's mean."

"Why is she mean?"

"Because she isn't very pretty and she hates it." Kyle piped.

Karen giggled at Kyles remark.

Maybe that night wouldn't be that bad...


	11. Chapter 11

Hours passed and Mysterion finally returned, when he walked in the door. He saw Karen, Kyle, Stan and Cartman on the couch, Kyle was carefully holding Karen while she was sleeping, hopefully peacefully. It looked like she was anyway.

"How was she, Kyle?" Mysterion asked.

Kyle smiled and said, "She was perfect."

"Cartman didn't do anything did he?"

"Nothing to serious." Kyle whispered.

"Alright, you guys should get home. Don't want your parents to worry." Mysterion said.

Kyle passed Karen into his arms and lead Stan and Cartman out of the door.

"Night, dude."

"Goodnight Mysterion."

"See ya copycat."

They all left in a group.

Mysterion looked down at his sister and carried her to her room, he gently laid her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Sweet Dreams Karen. Your angel is right here."

* * *

Kyle, Stan and Cartman talked and laughed and one would say they seemed pretty content, but along they're way home, each of they're parents including The McCormicks approached them.

"Oh Eric! you had me worried sick!" Liane cried.

"Stanley Marsh! You know not to be out this late!" Sharon scolded.

"Kyle, bubby. You aren't hurt are you?" Sheila asked.

"Mem, chill." Eric said.

"Mom! How is Shelly allowed to be out at night?!" Stan argued.

"No, Mom. I'm okay. I was just heading back from my nightly babysitting." Kyle assured.

"Alright ya'll, i wanna know where mah baby is!" Carol shouted.

"Stan, Cartman, distract our parents while i go find Mysterion." Kyle said before running back in the direction of Mysterion's cottage.

"You two," Carol pointed her finger at Eric and Stan. "You are going to help me find mah baby or i will spill."

Eric and Stan looked at one another before sighing.

"Fine, he's..." Stan started but Eric grabbed his wrist and began to follow Kyle in suit.

"After 'em!"

* * *

Kyle panted as he knocked on Mysterion's door, Mysterion's eyes widened when he saw Kyle's state.

"Kyle, what-"

"Mysterion! We need to talk!" Kyle said.

"Come in."

So, Kyle explained everything that had happened after he and Stan and Eric left, after he finished Mysterion let out a growl and began to devise some sort of plan.

"Looks like we're in for some sort of fight..."

* * *

 **Oh no...I'm may have to write a fight...I've never done that before...**

 **Oh well, there's a first time for everything i suppose.**

 **-PrincessRD**


	12. Chapter 12

Later with Eric and Stan, they ran as fast as they could to Mysterion's cottage.

"Come on, Hippie! They're gonna catch up!"

Stan was a little farther back then Eric was. He couldn't keep up, for as fat as Eric was. He was fast. For once.

They caught sight of Mysterion's house up ahead and rushed up to it.

Stan and Eric opened the door and found Kyle laying on the couch, with a cold washcloth on his head.

"Eric, Stan, there you are. I need some helping hands." Mysterion said.

"What can we do?" Stan asked.

"Stan, Eric, you look after Kyle for me."

Stan nodded while Eric groaned.

Mysterion ran down the nearby hallway and entered Karen's bedroom.

"Guess one of us should keep an eye on the door." Stan said.

"Yep, get to it." Eric said.

"Oh no, your gonna do it." Stan argued.

"Fine."

Eric stood up and carefully walked to the door.

"No one yet." He said.

* * *

Mysterion watched as Karen slept peacefully under her blankets and her Princess doll cradled in her arms.

"Angel..."

Mysterion held her cheek in his hand and whispered, "Don't worry, Karen. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Karen relaxed under her Angel's soothing voice and touch. Most find his voice to be frightening but to her, it was her soothing Lullaby.

"Karen, i will return. I must go check on everyone."

Mysterion walked out of the room quietly and peeked around the hall.

Kyle was still lying on the couch, Stan sat next to him to heal him. Eric watched the door to watch for they're parents. But his eyes widened when he heard what he said next.

"They're coming."


	13. Chapter 13

The moment those words escaped Eric's mouth, Mysterion cried out.

"BARRICADE THE DOORS! KEEP THEM OUT!"

Eric, Kyle and Stan held the door while Mysterion thought of a plan.

Then, he said, "Let them in. I know what we need to do."

Eric was about to object but Stan stopped him and stepped away from the door, then Kyle and finally Eric.

All of the parents burst in and Carol shouted out.

"Alright you masked freak, where is mah daughter?!"

Mysterion remained un-phased and called, "Karen, come here."

The pig tailed child carefully and tiredly walked out of her bedroom and her her Angel's side.

"Yes, Guardian Angel?"

Mysterion looked to his Parents and said, "I'm going to let her choose. Whoever she chooses, is who she stays with, the other will leave her alone."

Carol was about to say No but realized, maybe her daughter would have some sense and agreed.

"Karen, I'm giving you a choice. Do you want to stay with me? or. Go home with your Parents?"

Karen looked between Mysterion and her Mom and Dad and knew her choice.

"Guardian Angel, I choose you."

Carol was close to crying but knew that her and Mysterion had an agreement.

"Alright then, she is yours. At least we still have Kevin."

The parents left without another word.

"Come on Kyle, we need to go home."

"Stan, it's time for bed."

"Come on my little blueberry muffin, it's a school night."

All three children sighed and followed they're Mother and Fathers.

"Night Mysterion, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mysterion.

"See ya Copycat."

Mysterion watched as everyone left and sighed, it was over. Karen was under his care, just as she should have been.

Mysterion felt two arms wrap around his waist and looked down to see Karen holding onto him.

He smiled and returned the embrace, He suddenly remembered that they had school tomorrow, He lifted Karen into his arms and held her in a cradle.

He walked down the hallway to her bedroom and placed her onto her Princess bed, He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Karen, you know where to find me if you need me."

Mysterion quietly left her room and entered his own. It too had his own theme to it with Green, Black and Purple questions marks and a green question mark shaped bed.

All in All, that night was one of the best. For both him and his sister...


	14. Chapter 14 (Finale)

The next few days ran by perfectly, Mysterion looked after Karen as if she was his daughter. She loved him as her Guardian and He loved her just as he always had.

Right now, Karen was in her Princess bed taking a quick energy nap. Mysterion was in the kitchen making they're dinner.

But he stopped when he sensed something wrong.

"Karen..."

He turned off the stove and ran to her bedroom.

He found her crying once again, she must be scared...

Mysterion ran to her side and ran a gloved hand through her mousy brown hair.

"Shhh, it's okay Karen. i'm here. Don't be scared."

Karen's eyes slowly opened and she looked to see her Guardian Angel standing at her bedside.

"Angel..."

Mysterion took her into him arms and let her calm down. Then. He had an idea.

 _"No more talk of darkness,_

 _Forget these wide-eyed fears;_

 _I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

 _My words will warm and calm you."_

Karen looked at her Angel with wide eyes, her Guardian Angel didn't sing to her much.

 _"Let me be your freedom,_

 _Let daylight dry your tears;_

 _I'm here, with you, beside you,_

 _To guard you and to guide you."_

Mysterion gently wiped his sisters tears and held her close again.

 _"Let me be your shelter,_

 _Let me be your light;_

 _You're safe, no one will find you,_

 _Your fears are far behind you."_

Mysterion felt Karen relax against him and laid her back down.

"Angel?"

"Yes Karen?"

"Would you stay a little longer?"

Mysterion's eyes widened. Karen never really asked him to stay. But he smiled and took her hand.

"Okay."

Mysterion stayed with her until she fell asleep then he returned to make they're dinner.

He knew Karen would grow to be a perfect woman under his care.

And since that day, they all lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

 **Me: That's it, it's done. the idea i've had for so long has finally been finished!**

 **Mysterion: Pretty boring if you want my opinion.**

 **Karen: Angel! She tried her best.**

 **Mysterion: Sorry Karen. I love you.**

 **Karen: I love you too.**

 **Me: Thank you Karen.**

 **Me: Anyways, thanks for sticking around for My first South Park story. Sorry there wasn't any Cursing or anything like that. I can't write any swears because I'm only 14.**

 **Mysterion: Boo...**

 **Karen: Angel...**

 **Me: No it's okay, i deserve it.**

 **Me: Okay, i'mma go now. Bye!**

 **Mysterion: Bye.**

 **Karen: Bye Bye!**

 **-PrincessRD**


End file.
